<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pairs by KJynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175691">Pairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx'>KJynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transcended [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, I'll add more tags as needed, transdimensional arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(title may change it's a work in progress)<br/>A Transdimensional Arc fic, taking place roughly a week before the Northwest party. Reanne, who regrets ever coming back to Gravity Falls in the first place. Tyrone, the mysterious not-so-new guy in town who should stop poking his nose where it doesn't belong. The Pines Twins, who's only goal is to solve this new mystery. And Pacifica Northwest, who didn't want to be roped into this mess to begin with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transcended [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TAU Discord Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unlikely Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A sudden, bright yellow flash blinded her, and she swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. Reanne sighed. Of course, what else could go wrong? No airports anywhere nearby, so she’d had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. Now barely within a mile and a half and she gets into a crash. Just her, alone, in the middle of the woods. Maybe if she could just call Preston….</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>No service. Lovely. Reanne chucked her phone at a tree across the dirt road. She didn’t need it anyway. The phone shattered, and she jumped back, surprised. The tree had screamed, a high-pitched screech.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Oh, it’s just a phone. Heh, haven’t seen one of these in a while. What is it, ePhone 5?” A scruffy looking young man had walked out from behind the tree and picked up her broken phone, admiring it in a somewhat amused way. He had messy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, in a white dress shirt and slacks, and the expression of someone who hadn’t seen reality in a long time. She cleared her throat, and he spun around, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Oh, er, hi. Didn’t see you there. Uh, this yours?” he held up the mangled remains of her phone. She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t need it. What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a way into town. You wouldn't happen to be a mechanic or something, would you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"No, not really. But I can fix your car for you, if you can help me out. Sound like a deal?” The man held out his hand. Hesitantly, she reached out and shook it. He grinned, a bit wider than should be normal. “Excellent! I’m ah… You can call me Tyrone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“I’m Reanne. Reanne Northwest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“A Northwest, eh? Didn’t know there more of you. Huh. Anyway, for now I’ll need a ride. A little place just outside of town, called the Mystery Shack. Think you could take me there?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Probably, but I’d need, you know, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>car.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Oh, I already fixed it. Wasn’t really that much damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Reanne looked to the side, and lo and behold, her car was in perfect condition.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“What? But, what? How? You- You’ve been standing right here!” she spluttered, still gaping at the car. Tyrone winked at her and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“If I told you, you’d never believe me. Besides, a magician never reveals his secrets. So, how about that ride?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully I can write more of this soon, it's a bit tricky at the moment, but besides my Quarantine WIP, this is my main priority.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Man in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dipper sat on the roof, watching the forest for any nocturnal oddities he might find, the journal sitting next to him. Mabel had Candy and Grenda over for the night, and he did <em>not</em> want to be a part of that. So he decided to camp out on the roof. He was better prepared this time, and it was too high for wolves to use him as a chew toy. It was maybe 6:30, or sometime around then when he spotted it. The sun was beginning to set, and off in the distance he saw a bright flash come from the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it! Maybe Dipper would actually find something tonight. He sat upright, camera and pen in hand, ready in case he saw anything. After about thirty minutes of nothing, however, he was about ready to give up looking, but then a car drove up to the Shack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would someone be coming here <em>now</em>?" Dipper wondered aloud, holding his camera steady. A man stepped out of the car, and it promptly sped away. The man looked around, as if to see if anyone was nearby, then stared directly at Dipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was dressed in nicer clothes, with fluffy brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He seemed strangely familiar, but Dipper couldn't quite place his finger on it. And his <em>eyes</em>. He'd only barely looked at Dipper for a split second, but it was enough to send shivers down his spine. The man's eyes were piercing; cold, almost. Dipper got the feeling that the stranger was more than he appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stood in front of the Mystery Shack, as if lost in thought, a faint smile that looked almost wounded on his face. Dipper watched intently, waiting to see if he would do anything. But nothing happened. The stranger just stood, for several minutes, maybe hours. Dipper wasn't sure. It seemed like forever, and like no time at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the man vanished. Dipper blinked, and he was just, gone. There one second and not the next. There was no noise, no sign he had left, or ever been there in the first place. No footprints, nothing. He did a double take, and then, being Dipper, immediately consulted the journal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he could find on teleporting were leprechauns, phoenixes, and something that looked like a cross between a chameleon and a horse, and the only creature with invisibility was something called a Demiguise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, looks like we've got a new mystery on our hands here," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep. How long had he watched that guy? Whatever, he could find out more tomorrow. Right now, Dipper was too tired to think clearly, and the racket beneath him wasn't exactly helping.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the only way I can get any progress out is to write shorter chapters. Which means there will probably be more of them. Don't know yet. We'll see what happens with the plotline I've got.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tfw you're in quarantine and have literally nothing else to do so you write three chapters in a day and then publish one the next day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>         Alcor was laying in the Mindscape, waiting, thinking. He just had to wait until the party, but that was still five days away. He had promised himself that he wouldn't interfere too much, just take Bill down and leave, but he couldn't help himself. It had been so long since he'd even seen Gravity Falls like this, let alone all the people there. Especially Mabel. His Mabel, just like he remembered. Young, and happy, and amazing, and <em>alive</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          No. He had to stop thinking like that. This wasn't his Mabel. His Mabel had died thousands of years ago. This wasn't his Gravity Falls, or his Stan, his Wendy, his Soos. This wasn't even his dimension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         He noticed all the little differences. The way Stan's accent was a bit stronger, how Wendy seemed slightly more punk than before. He noticed the differences in Mabel's mannerisms, the way she talked, the way she moved. It was all just a little bit different, just enough to feel off to him. But the biggest difference by far was Dipper, twelve years old and human, a constant reminder that Alcor didn't belong here, a reminder of what he had lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He couldn't stop himself though. From going to the Mystery Shack multiple times a day, from watching Mabel, from talking to the people he'd lost so long ago. It was, refreshing, to see the way everyone was so carefree, unaware of the danger they were in, the danger they would be in. But that was why he was here. To stop Bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Was it wrong to want to stay? He wanted to. He had forgotten how much he missed this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        No. He couldn't stay. It would mess with dimensional barriers too much. He had a responsibility. But that was okay. It was nice to see things looking so normal again, if only for a few fleeting days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Alcor took human form and walked off towards the old tourist trap again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dipper Stalks Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keeping an eye on the mysterious visitor wasn’t hard, as he would show up at the Shack every couple hours. Why, Dipper had no idea. But he was going to find out. He seemed friendly, and talked to Mabel and Wendy often, as well as Soos or Stan whenever they were around. But he seemed to try and avoid Dipper. From listening to him talk to Mabel, he found out that the guy’s name was Tyrone, and that he was staying in town on a business trip. What kind of business trip would lead him to this nowhere town? And if he was here for business, why was he constantly at the Mystery Shack? It didn’t make any sense. Anytime Dipper tried to approach him, he seemed to find any excuse to be anywhere else. Was it because he saw him, the night he showed up? Somehow, Dipper didn’t think that was it. Everything about this Tyrone just seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>off,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he couldn’t figure out why. Dipper was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wasn’t human, but other than his sudden disappearance and unsettling feeling, there was nothing odd about him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bell rang, and Dipper looked up from the journal. Shocker. It was Tyrone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man. Here again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Yeah, I guess so. Hey, is Mabel here?” Tyrone looked around, a bit of a hopeful gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. She’s doing other things right now. Why?” Dipper was seriously getting the creeps from this guy. He didn’t want to be alone with him any longer than he had to, especially so close to closing time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No reason. Just curious.” A crestfallen look occupied his face now. “Er, will she be here anytime soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Alright then.” Tyrone avoided eye contact with Dipper. “Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> still nice to see the place again,” he mumbled, almost too quiet for Dipper to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. This is what, the seventh time you’ve been here today? And you were here, mmm, I think twelve times yesterday?” Dipper snorted. “You sure do come here a lot. Anyway, uh, it’s kinda closing time right now, so unless you need something, I need you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrone looked surprised at that. “What, is it five o’clock already? I really need to start paying attention to things like time again.” Dipper raised his eyebrow at that. Not the first weird thing he’s said, but it still threw him for a loop. Yet another reason he was so sure Tyrone wasn’t human. He watched him walk out the door, and then got an idea. Dipper put the journal back in his vest, and quickly closed the gift shop. He was going to see where Tyrone was staying, see if he could get any more info on the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Tyrone was a lot harder than it would seem. Dipper would blink, and it was like Tyrone had vanished, only for him to still be walking when he looked again. Or he would be walking on one side of the road, only to be on the other a moment later. Tyrone also made the weirdest stops. He would just stop walking and simply stare at someone, or at a building, or a tree, or whatever, and then just continue walking. It really creeped Dipper out. He had followed Tyrone all the way to the other edge of town, and he had made no move to show where he was staying. There were only two motels in all of Gravity Falls, and he had passed right by both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrone at least hadn’t shown any sign that he knew he was being followed, which was good. But why stop now? Dipper watched, waiting to see what he would do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was certainly odd. It could have been a trick of the ever-dimming light, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span> he saw Tyrone </span>
  <em>
    <span>flicker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like Stan’s TV when you bumped it. Tyrone </span>
  <em>
    <span>flickered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then he was gone. Just like the other night. At least he knew he wasn’t crazy now. But that led to several other questions. Why did he flicker like that? Why did he go all the way to the edge of town to do it? What was he really doing in Gravity Falls? What was he? Obviously not human. Humans don’t flicker out of existence. Dipper shook his head and ran back towards the Mystery Shack, seriously weirded out. He was going to put all of this in the journal, but first he needed to get home before Stan or Mabel realized he hadn’t come back yet. It was already dark, and he really didn’t want to be out here any longer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY finished editing. Doing Things is hard, man. Anyway, I'm probably going to post the next chapter tomorrow, but we'll see what happens, I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>